


i call it magic (i call it true)

by statisticallysignificant



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts AU, hufflepuff lena, slytherin kara, this is staying as a one shot for now but bc im indecisive ill probably end up adding more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statisticallysignificant/pseuds/statisticallysignificant
Summary: okay, so maybe lena's never been a massive fan of sports but really all it takes is for her to find out that kara is on the quidditch team for her to suddenly watch every single one of kara’s practices and games (she calls it “supportive”, winn prefers the term “whipped”)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> what can I say I'm a slut for hogwarts aus and I used to think kara was a hufflepuff but as I was writing this I came to the sudden conclusion she'd be a slytherin. story title from magic by coldplay

Rather embarrassingly, Lena had been in the middle of one of her rants on the stupidity of Quidditch and really, sports in general (“I just don't understand why the school devotes so much money and resources to such a vulgar sport when it could go to buying library books or updating the school’s facilities”) to Winn when Kara had sneaked up behind her, clearly amused and having heard a good chunk of her rather passionate and loud commentary.

“You know, Lena, I'm actually captain of the _Slytherin_ Quidditch team. We're on track to win the cup again this year,” Kara had drawled, swinging an arm around Lena’s shoulders, clearly having heard Lena's comments about how the Slytherin team was the absolute _worst_ , having practically no qualms cheating or relying on foul play in order to win a match. Even worse, Lena knew that she had just told Winn while in earshot of the blonde that the “captain of the Slytherin team should be shamed of themself and their team.”

Lena was confident that her cheeks were bright red at this point because this had to be one of the more embarrassing moments of her life and another prime example Jess would point to as Lena being rather oblivious. In her defense, however, as she's never been to a Quidditch match, she couldn't be expected to know the team’s lineup, but Lena has to admit that now, the jerseys Kara sometimes wears out of class (Lena thought it was just to show support for her House while also showing off her incredible arms) and the “Congratulations” students will sometimes say to her the day after a match all make sense.  

As caught off guard as she is, Lena still can't stop herself from responding back with an eyeroll, “Cheating and fouling your way to the Cup again, I presume?” Even her close friendship with Kara can't distract from the fact that Quidditch (and especially, the Slytherin team) was rather sketchy and useless in her book, to say at the very lesst.

To her surprise, Kara simply winked. “Golly, Lena, you make us sound like such snakes,” she dramatically responded with a feigned hurt expression.

“Well, aren't you?” Lena challenged, images of Slytherin’s opponents with broken bones and bloody scabs, landing trips to the infirmary, “Because, now that I think of it, I remember your team releasing a few snakes in the Gryfindor locker room right before your match against them.”

Kara sighed dramatically. “First of all, it was just a joke done in jest, we _totally_ were not aiming to take out the team. I mean, could you imagine how much trouble we’d get into?” That honestly wasn't overly convincing-- how completely _nobel_ that the only reason they didn't attempt to take out their competition was because they didn't want to be expelled. At Lena’s doubtful gaze, Kara quickly added, “And second of all, Quidditch is actually quite a beautiful sport. Something you wouldn't know as you've never been to a game or practice-- I mean, how can you make a judgment on something you've never actually experienced? I don't know, Winn, doesn't that sound a little narrow-minded to you?”

If Lena sought to be anything, it was to be open-minded, to defy the public conception of the Luthor family as a group of bigoted, close-minded snobs. Lena couldn't begin to explain the relief she'd felt when she hadn't been sorted into Slytherin, the house her entire family had been sorted into (and while the Luthors had been majorly pissed and while she was admittedly a little sad she wasn't in the same house as Kara, Lena was glad to have been sorted into the Hufflepuffs, finding a home and forming close friendships with Winn and Jess). So suffice to say, the least thing Lena wants to be known as is close-minded, and wow, Kara Danvers really knows her well enough to know how to get her to agree to anything. Although, frankly, just a smile and Lena was putty in her hands.

Lena is shocked back into the present when she hears Winn squeak in mortification at being put on the spot. At Kara's expectant gaze and Lena's glare, Winn shrugged helplessly, fidgeting at the awkward silence. “I mean, it's not unreasonable that you go to a few games and practices. Kara does have a point-- you can't really just make judgments on what you've heard about it. Witness it for yourself, you know what I'm saying?”

Winn gives Lena an apologetic shrug and Lena knows she probably looks a little murderous right now. Because goddammit, Winn was her housemate, supposedly to always take her side. Plus, Lena is positive that all the articles she's read about the Quidditch matches in the newspaper is more than enough to base judgments on, thank you very much

Recognizing Kara's eager expression and the fact that the two wouldn't rest until she agreed to watch at least one match of Quidditch, Lena acquiesced. “Okay, fine, I'll go to a few practices and games, but once I do and once again come to the conclusion that Quidditch is unnecessarily violent and stupid, you two wouldn't complain or try to convince me otherwises.”

Kara instantly brightenex, fist-bumping Winn in her excitement. “Ah yes! This will be awesome, just you see Lena! You can even wear my Slytherin scarf.” At her questioning look and Winn’s eyebrow waggling, Kara quickly adds, “To show support, you know.”

Lena can't help the wide smile at Kara's obvious joy (she's always been a sucker for Kara and really, pretty girls in general). “Kara, I'm pretty sure I'll get disowned by the Hufflepuffs if I show up to a match wearing a Slytherin scarf,” she groaned, while fully knowing that despite her protests right now, come game day, she'll be decked out in Slytherin colors, likely with Kara's number written on her cheeks and a giant sign reading “Go Kara!” all while in the Hufflepuff section of the crowd.

“If they disown you, I would certainly set some snakes loose on them,” Kara simply shrugs as if she didn't just threaten to commit a heinous crime. At Lena's exasperated expression, she amends, “Or you could join the Slytherins, you do look amazing in green.”

“Oh yes, because how suitable an individual is for a particularly house is dictated by how good they look in that house's color,” Lena responds sarcastically, yet unable to stop the rush of affection for the blonde over the girl’s endless support and friendship. Really, Lena wasn't sure what she did to deserve a friend like Kara Danvers-- a friend that brought her food when she was too busy studying or researching (“Even geniuses need breaks,” she'd smile as she brought Lena food from the cafeteria), a friend that never failed to make her smile, a friend that invited her over the Danvers household during holiday breaks, knowing that otherwise, she'd be spending them alone alone Hogwarts, all to avoid the Luthor household.

Lena was just trying to convince herself that friendship was enough, that her feelings for the other girl weren't threatening to pour out every time Kara so little as smiled at her, something that didn't go unnoticed by either Winn or Jess. It's gotten to the point where Lena couldn't even play it off as a crush anymore-- even gently stated, Lena Luthor was entirely infatuated in Kara Danvers. Which was 100% terrible because there was no way the other girl felt the same about her and Lena really didn't want to ruin her friendship with Kara just because she couldn't keep her feelings under control. She was perfectly fine with repressing her feelings like a true Luthor, really.

“Glad we agree, you're hereby an honorary Slytherin,” Kara says, playfully inducting her a Slytherin with her wand much like a queen would inducting a knight.

Lena just rolls her eyes, “What a great honor that's been bestowed on me. You can be an honorary Hufflepuff too, because yellow is definitely your color.” It's not supposed to come out flirty, but it does, and Lena blushes,  especially when she notices the way Kara's cheeks also flush.

Winn, feeling like left out, complains meekly, “What about me? I feel like I could definitely pull off the color green.”

Kara simply shakes her head, “Definitely not as well as Lena does. Sorry buddy, but you're just a Hufflepuff for now.”

Faking betrayal, Winn huffs in anger, “And after I took your side too! Unbelievable.” Kara simply shrugs, before linking her arm with Lena's (Lena is relatively sure that anyone in a ten foot radius of them could hear how loud and fast her heart was beating, but really, that couldn't be helped when Kara was so close, her perfume intoxicating and her smile radiant).

She totally had this crush in control, though. _Totally._

* * *

 

Making good on her agreement to Kara, Lena shows up at the next Slytherin practice. She was planning on dragging Winn to go with her for company, as she was going to be surrounded by unfamiliar faces and Slytherins bitter that she wasn't in their house, but unfortunately, Winn had bailed last minute, citing some difficulties in his Potions homework (Lena was pretty sure Winn’s bailing could actually be attributed to the fact that James, a boy one year older than them, just so happened to be a tutor for Potions that evening). Regardless, she scans the field for Kara, who she quickly finds socializing with Maggie Sawyer. As if feeling Lena’s eyes on her, Kara looks up, soon spotting her and giving her a wave, her smile wide.

Lena is just about to resign herself to sitting in the first row alone when she hears a familiar drawl, “Lena Luthor, I never fancied that I'd see you at a Slytherin Quidditch practice, wearing a Slytherin scarf, no less.” With a sigh, Lena turns around to face Veronica Sinclair, more commonly referred to as Roulette, and someone Lena would have been perfectly content and happy to never run into ever again.

At one point, quite regretably, with their parents running in the same elite circles and thus dragging their families to the same stuffy dinner parties and balls, there had been something behind the two of them. One night, they'd gotten much too tipsy on the liquor they managed to steal from Lionel, and the next thing Lena remembers is making out with Veronica in a closet, Veronica’s fiery touch ripping her quite expensive dress, all with a familiar smirk. The rather physical relationship, naturally, did not go extraordinarily well, with Lena eventually realizing just how selfish and cruel the other woman was.

Lena merely shrugged, gesturing to the crowd that consisted almost entirely of other Slytherins, “Thought I'd check it out and the scarf is just to better fit in.” She was determined to appear as nonchalant as ever because the last thing Lena needed was for Veronica to figure out what exactly Kara was to her and then for word to get back to the Luthors. She couldn't imagine Lillian being thrilled that she was spending time with who she had dubbed “the enemy.”

Veronica didn't seen entirely convinced, but luckily let it go. “Whatever your reasons, you're welcome to come sit with me. We could certainly do some catching up.” The look Veronica gives her, Lena is sure, cannot be described as anything other than feral. Yet, as much as Lena would love to decline and get the hell away from Veronica Sinclair, she knows she can't do so, if only to keep with the impression of friendly politeness that was certainly expected from the Luthors when conversing with another family of the upperclass. Any other course of action and Lena knew word would somehow reach the Luthors about their “ungrateful, disrespectful, disdainful adopted daughter.”

So instead of telling Veronica to politely fuck off, Lena forces a smile faker than Veronica, “That sounds great, thanks for the offer.”

As if sensing her discomfort, Veronica simply smirks, clearly pleased at having the upperhand. Really, as far as snakes go, Lena was rather sure there were none more venomous and dangerous as her. Gesturing for her to follow her up the bleachers, Lena sighs, too wrapped up in thinking of ways she could come out of this interaction with Roulette unscathed to notice the way Kara had been glaring at Veronica the entire time she had been talking to her.

* * *

 

As soon as practice ends and Veronica excuses herself to attend to “urgent business” (Lena's relatively sure this is something shady that Veronica has gotten herself mixed up in), Lena rushes down to meet Kara down in the field. “So what'd you think?” Kara asks, jogging up to her as soon as she notices her.

“It was okay, I guess. You're rather talented,” Lena shrugs nonchalantly, with a teasing smirk.

Kara looks offended, “Only _okay?_ Did you not come across a sudden revelation on the beauty of the sport of Quidditch as you watched us practice?” Lena wanted to respond, “Nope, but I did come across the revelation that you're unbelievably attractive when sweaty and taking down people even though I'm totally against violence and frankly,  your takedown of Maxwell Lord, while amusing to watch, was certainly unnecessary,” but she had the feeling that that would be just a little bit inappropriate.

“Nope, sorry, but if anything it just showed me to violent nature of Quidditch. I mean, did you _have_ to give Maxwell Lord a bloody nose?” Lena playfully responded, swatting at Kara's arm in jest (she attempted to ignore just how good Kara looked in the tight Slytherin uniform).

“Hey, it wasn't intentional and if I hadn't, he definitely would have run me over. Besides, that jerk has had it out for me ever since Alex rejected him in the third year, and I'm not going to say he deserved it but...” Kara defends, crossing her arms dramatically, “Besides, I'm surprised you noticed seeing how chummy you were with Veronica Sinclair.”

This time it's Lena on the defensive, and she clears her throat awkwardly. “It's just, uh, our parents are friends so we're kind of… acquaintances by association.” It's a terribly weak excuse, and while Kara does narrow her eyes, clearly sensing something some history between the two, she drops it.

“That's cool,” Kara manages to choke out, which isn't super believable seeing how tightly Kara is clenching the snitch in her hand. After taking a deep breath, Kara brightens again, giving Lena a wide smile, “Anyways, one, you look so great in my scarf that I must insist that you keep it. And two, since you were distracted during this practice and thus was not able to see all that Quidditch offers, you have to come to more practices and games.”

And even though Lena would absolutely rather do anything other than watch Quidditch, she finds herself agreeing (god, is she weak for Kara Danvers). It's worth it, though, when she notices the way Kara's face lights up when Lena says “Of course, Kara, I'd love to! And really, this scarf is so comfortable I wasn't planning on giving it back anyways. Although I must insist that you wear my Hufflepuff scarf in return.”

“Well, you did say yellow was my color,” Kara simply grins, before her stomach rumbles.

“Hungry?” Lena teases, to which Kara just nods sheepishly. “Because I know this pretty good Chinese place with these potstickers that's still open and that this one Slytherin captain happens to love.”

“Golly, Lena, have I ever told you how amazing you are?” Kara asks, her hand over her heart dramatically.

Lena miraculously prevents herself from making a comment over Kara's usage of the word “golly,” although that self-control could also be attributed to the fact that Kara hesitantly offers Lena her hand, intertwining their fingers with a blush when Lena takes it.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Determined not to make the same mistake and be stuck awkwardly responding to Veronica’s rather obvious flirtations towards her yet again, Lena virtually drags Winn to Kara's next Quidditch practice despite his protests that his “Potions grades will suffer.” Lena would have probably felt worse about it if she didn't know Winn currently had over a 100 in the class. She was certainly not above using Winn as a crutch to avoid snakes. 

 

They were now sitting together in the bleachers, peacefully far away from Veronica and her manipulative gang and with the perfect vantage point of seeing the field (and Kara, but that's just details). And even though Lena hated to admit it, watching Kara, light and carefree as she flew, a dopey grin on her face, Lena supposed that Quidditch couldn't possibly be  _ that  _ bad if it made someone this happy. Not that she would tell Kara that, of course. 

 

And when Kara, after scoring, did a little victory flip before waving energetically at Lena, Lena couldn't help the wide grin that forms on her face. “Oh my God,” Winn simply mutters before slapping his hand on his forehead. 

 

“ _ What,  _ Winn?” Lena defensively asks, her eyes briefly torn away from glaring at Winn when Kara uses her shirt to wipe a brow of sweat, revealing a taut set of abs. Lena is relatively sure she almost passes out and wow, is it just her or did it suddenly just get extraordinarily hot? 

 

Winn, quite the perceptive friend, notices this and sighs. “Nothing,” he grumbles, “Just glad you're enjoying Quidditch.” 

 

“I'm not,” Lena instantly snaps, “I still think it's brutish, excessively violent, and a drain on school resources. The only reason I'm here--”

 

Winn quickly cuts her off, not wanting to hear  _ this  _ rant again. “Yeah, yeah I get it, no need to elaborate on this for the twentieth time.” At Lena's quite murderous look Winn chuckles nervously and attempts to divert her attention from him by pointing to Kara, who is about to pour water on herself to cool down. Lena is ashamed to say that this works rather well, and instead of tearing Winn a new one, she watches Kara dramatically shake the water out of her hair. She feels slightly guilty for staring (or, as Winn would describe it, drooling) at the way the uniform clings to the blonde's curves.

 

When Lena starts fanning herself (because wow, it's just really hot here now, for reasons totally unrelated to Kara, obviously), Winn snickers, “Lena, it's literally fall. Why are you feeling so  _ hot?”  _ Winn gives her this smug look that just reads, “I know something you don't know” and Lena hates it. As the evening goes on, she's regretting more and more taking Winn instead of Jess but then she figures that the two of them are equally insufferable. Still better than Veronica, but not by much. Perhaps it was time she look for more, less invasive and nosy friends. 

 

“I just feel warm, okay?” Lena shrugs, attempting to appear as nonchalant as possible to dispel Winn’s  _ completely  _ unfounded suspicions. 

 

“Um, okay, I'm sure that's it,” Winn snorts, clearly having more to say on the topic and just about to give Lena a talk about the stupidity of repressing one's feelings when he realizes that Lena is no longer beside him, instead rushing down to the field to meet Kara the second practice was over. “What a useless lesbian,” Winn mutters, before his thoughts drift over to James and how absolutely radiant his smile was. 

 

\-- 

 

“Nice job today at practice,” she remarks as soon as she's in front of Kara, noting the way the blonde instantly brightens. 

 

“Thanks, Lena,” Kara gives her a wide grin before looking down a little nervously, “ Sorry for like, how sweaty and wet I am, I probably look like a mess. I'd give you a hug right now but…yeah.” She gestures down to herself and Lena can't help but contradict her. “No problem but Kara, honestly, you look beautiful. Like always.” 

 

Lena is pretty sure her cheeks burn absolutely red when she realizes that what she just said probably wasn't considered  _ just  _ friendly, but it's worth it when Kara acts like Lena's words have just made her day (or week). “And that's why you're my favorite,” Kara smiles. And then the two just smile brightly at each other for what has to be a couple minutes. Then Kara, as if realizing why exactly Lena was at her practice in the first place, breaks the silence, “So are Quidditch’s number 1 fan yet?” 

 

Lena rolls her eyes, and even though she's actually thinking that Quidditch isn't the complete worst if it's giving her the perfect excuse to see Kara, she has to keep up appearances. Plus, if she kept on pretending she hated the game, why then, Kara would heavily implore her to watch more of her practices and games and who was Lena Luthor to deny her? Really, Lena thought it was the perfect plan. And so instead of letting every single word of praise she has for Kara’s athletic prowess and the beauty she's able to bring to the field, Lena drawls out, “Not at all. It's still just seems rather barbaric to me, and honestly, I'm confused as to why people are actually fans of the game.” 

 

“Oh my gosh Lena,” Kara groans in an overly exasperated manner, before perking up as if a brilliant idea suddenly came to her, “Obviously the only course of action is for you to come to tomorrow's game against Hufflepuff and see us absolutely dominate your house! And of course, you can show support for your favorite Slytherin by wearing my scarf!” At mention of “dominating” her house, Lena shoots her a glare because, despite her “friendship” with Kara, she still held allegiances to her house, and Lena was almost certain she'd be thrown out of Hufflepuff if she suddenly started supporting Slytherin’s Quidditch victories over Hufflepuff. Yet, she can't help the way her heart speeds up at the thought of wearing Kara's scarf, no matter how much crap she'd get for it.

 

Lena feigns indifference when internally her heart was in overdrive. “Hmm, I don't know about that. I mean, after all, what would my housemates say if I appeared in a Slytherin scarf, nonetheless? It wouldn't exactly match my Hufflepuff gear either. Yellow and green kind of clash, you know.”

 

“First, I feel like they'd only be jealous that they're not in the best house ever,” Kara snarkily responds, “And second, you could rock any color combination. And third, you could always wear my spare Slytherin jersey.”

 

“Kara, do you want me to get killed?” she whispers to the girl in disbelief because really, absolute chaos would certainly result if she game to the game in a Slytherin scarf and Kara's Quidditch jersey. She could only imagine the gossip and judgemental looks that would result for it. Plus, she would rather not face smirks and knowing comments from Winn and Jess.  

 

“Um, come on Lee, let's be real, literally no one would try to mess with you if you were wearing my jersey. And it's a comfortable, nice jersey too,” and Lena recognizes that as Kara is using those puppy dog eyes on her and pouting as she calls her “Lee” (nicknames aren't something she's ever been used to or liked but when it's Kara, she's willing to make an exception even if it makes her heart flutter in fondness for the blonde), arguing against Kara is a losing bet. Then Kara, sensing just a little bit if resistance left, she adds, “Plus it would mean a lot if my best friend wore my jersey.” Then Lena knew she was done for because she's sort of just dumbstruck that someone  _ popular  _ and  _ kind  _ and  _ pretty  _ considered her-- “another Luthor spawn”-- as her best friend. 

 

So Lena just dramatically sighs before nodding, “Okay,  _ fine,  _ but you better make me proud to be wearing that jersey.” At Kara's feigned innocent look, Lena narrows her eyes and elaborates, “That means no violence, fouls, or dirty-playing from you or the Slytherins and, of course, a decent amount of scoring.”

 

Kara chuckles, before a twinkle appears in hr eyes. “Oh, believe me, there will be plenty of  _ scoring.”  _ And Lena's not really sure if they're just talking about Quidditch anymore because the look Kara gives her seems oddly flirtatious (and honestly? Lena's not sure if she remembers breathing anymore). 

 

She somehow manages to control her breathing and school her expression to one that didn't read absolute gay panic and smoothly reply, “Alright, Kara, I'll believe it when I see it.” 

 

“You will,” and then Kara honest to god winks and wow, is Lena screwed now. “I'll swing by to the Hufflepuff common room later tonight to drop off my jersey.” 

 

Not trusting herself to form coherent words, Lena simply nods and after a few moments in which the two just sort of smile at each other, Kara waves goodbye, “I really need to change and shower because I'm rather certain I look and smell like a wet dog right now but I'll see you later!”

 

And even though she was  _ definitely  _ going to get shit about this from the entire Hufflepuff house, she found that she didn't care if that meant seeing Kara again. 

 

\--

 

“Hey, um, is Lena here?” she hears Kara's distinct voice ask outside of the Common Room. 

 

Apparently it's Jess who answers the door and Lena knows that Jess isn't exactly the blonde’s number 1 fan-- Jess has always been extraordinarily protective of her, determined to shield her from those who try to use or hurt her just because of the Luthor name. And even though Kara was the human personification of a ray of sunshine, Jess was still wary of the girl. So it doesn't really surprise her when Jess says something along the lines of, “She's busy. For the forseeable future.”

 

Kara, however, doesn't seem to get the message because she protests, “She's expecting me. It'll be quick, I promise!” Before Jess can shoot her down again, Lena gets up and meets Kara at the door, “Hey, Kara, it's nice to see you. I hope Jess didn't give you too much trouble, she just takes her job as door monitor very seriously. But come right in!” As Kara happily skips inside, Lena shoots Jess a discrete glare, and whispers angrily,“In the future, make sure Kara is let in immediately.”

 

Lena doesn't miss how Jess mutters, “Unbelievable.”

 

Before Kara is about to enter the Common Room, Lena takes her hand and points her to the direction of her room, “It'll be more private and at least we won't deal with glares and questions as to why you're here. Plus, I got a pizza from the kitchen.”

 

“Lena, you truly are after my heart,” Kara declares jokingly, putting her hand above her heart dramatically. “Honestly, what would I do without you?”

 

Lena feels herself turning a bright red because Kara's words might just have a bit of truth in them. Instead of rambling about how pretty, smart, awesome, and athletic Kara is, Lena just smirks, “Probably never eat a vegetable.” As she ushers Kara into her room, Lena smiles nervously, “Well, this is it.” 

 

This was the first time the blonde was seeing her room because really, whenever the two hung out, it was often in the library or the Astronomy Tower (they both were fans of outer space and stars, although Lena had to admit that she's relatively sure that Kara shines brighter than any star). Kara just looks around the room in wonder, seemingly captivated as she looks at the photos Lena has strewn about: with Lex at a younger age, Winn and Jess, and even one with her while they were getting butterbeer at Hogsmeade. Lena's room was relatively minimalistic, with the walls white, accented by the black photo frames, simplistic artwork, and the occasional burst of yellow in support of her house. The room was extremely tidy, with everything stowed away and neatly organized. 

 

When Kara spots the telescope Lena keeps by the window, she essentially squeals. “Golly, Lena, your room is awesome!”

 

“Thanks, Kara,” Lena smiles happily, “It's not much but it works for me.”

 

Kara nods and then seems to suddenly remember the reason for her visit. “I have um, the jersey for you. And I know I was pressuring you to wear it earlier but you don't have to wear it tomorrow if it makes you uncomfortable or anything.”

 

At Kara's fidgeting and nervous expression, Lena quickly embraces Kara in a hug, “Of course I will! It would be an honor.” And when Kara wraps her arms around Lena and their bodies are flush against each other, Lena swears she's about to pass out from both panic and contentment. Really, why did she think going in for the hug was a good idea? Because, now, more than ever, she was a stumbling mess. 

 

“You're the best,” Kara just mumbles in her shoulder, before visibly perking up, “Hey, didn't you say there was pizza?” 

 

Lena just chuckles and points to the several pizza boxes she managed to coax from the house elves (she'd simply said she was having Kara Danvers over and the elves just seemed to know that Kara required at least a few pizzas). “Oh my gosh, you're absolutely amazing,” Kara moans as she instantly dashes over to the pizza, stuffing a slice into her face. It's oddly endearing and amusing seeing Kara's puffy cheeks as she tried to both talk excitedly about tomorrow's game and eat. 

 

\--

Lena's nestled between Winn and Jess deep in the Hufflepuff section as she watched the game. Admittedly, she had gotten a few odd looks and comments about the fact that she, a Hufflepuff, was wearing the Slytherin captain’s jersey and a Slytherin scarf, but she figured that it was a combination of the fact who's jersey it was and her Luthor last name that resulted in no one giving her too much shit about it. Although when she'd passed Veronica before the game, the woman had given her a sly smirk, “Bet Lex would be happy about this  _ development,”  _ and Lena's blood boils because she knows when she's being threatened and she's enough of a Luthor to not put up with it. She is, in fact, about to give Veronica a piece of her mind when Winn comes up to them, chuckling nervously, “Hey, uh, is everything okay here?”

 

Both of them nod, and with one last glare at Veronica, they had headed to the Hufflepuff section. 

 

The game was just beginning, with Kara heading the Slytherin team as they came out to the field. James Olsen and Lucy Lane, the two announcers of Quidditch games, say excitedly, “Against the Hufflepuffs, is the undefeated Slytherin Team, led by Kara Danvers, or  _ Supergirl _ !!” Apparently, Kara is often called Supergirl while on the field as a nod toward her cousin, Clark, who was also Quidditch star (except for Gryffindor) that earned the nickname Superman as a result of his playing abilities. While now graduated and playing for a professional team, he sometimes comes back to watch a couple of Kara's games and really, it's cute to watch Kara ramble about how cool and awesome her cousin is. 

 

At the introduction, the Slytherin side immediately erupts into loud cheers and while the Hufflepuffs are either silent or booing, Lena immediately starts to cheer loudly, noticing the way Kara scans the Hufflepuff student section looking for her. When Kara finally finds the green in the sea of yellow, she flashes her a bright smile (and Lena almost forgets to breathe, but she's totally fine). 

 

“Although, really the team should not be undefeated because Gryfindor definitely would have won that match if the referees weren't complete idiots and had called that foul,” Lucy can't help but quip as soon as the cheering subside. Their supervisor must have said something to Lucy because a few seconds later, Lucy chuckles nervously, “Just kidding, the Slytherin team is great.  _ Totally _ absent of cheating and dirty plays.” Lena isn't sure she's ever heard words dripping as much in sarcasm before this, and even though Lena knows that the Slytherin team isn't the most  _ fair  _ in its playing, she still feels a wave of defensiveness over Kara and her team. 

 

“Anyways, the result of this match will determine which team will be going to the finals in the Cup against  _ Gryffindor _ !” James announces loudly. Both James and Lucy show their allegiance to their house by cheering afterwards, as the Gryffindor section begins to shout happily too. 

 

As the Hufflepuff team is introduced and the referees get on the field, Kara and the Hufflepuff captain-- some seventh year that Lena has never talked to-- shake hands as the referee says something about playing a fair game. Then the game begins and Kara's got the Quaffle, racing down the field, avoiding Beaters. She's zooming past other players and before Lena knows it, she's right in front of the goal. “And Kara Danvers shoots… and scores!” James excitedly announces and Lena can't help but cheer loudly, “Go Kara!” And then Kara's looking at her and giving her a goddamn wink before doing a victory flip on her broom amidst loud cheers. 

 

As the game goes on, Kara scores several more goals, looking up to Lena afterwards every time, giving her a wink, thumbs up, or a little wave each time. Lena’s relatively certain Jess and Winn both notice, as each time, Winn hides his snicker and laugh with a cough while Jess just hums her lips in obvious disapproval. And even Lena has to admit that the game has been rather clean so far, with the worst done being Mon-El-- the resident asshole at Hogwarts-- bumping into a Hufflepuff extra hard or insulting a few players in the hopes of starting a fight. Before anything can be taken farther, however, Kara shoots Mon-El a glare, saying to him a few words that make him visibly gulp and nod in agreement. 

 

The score was now 130-60, with Slytherin in the lead, but with neither team’s Seeker catching or even spotting the Snitch yet, Hufflepuff still had a chance of winning and making it to the finals. Although really, if Lena was being honest with herself, she was rooting for Slytherin’s victory. 

 

“Oh wait, it seems like the Snitch has been spotted!” Lucy declares, and Lena notices Slytherin’s Seeker, Livewire (Lena can't exactly recall her real name, her nickname has virtually taken its place at her request), zooming towards it, with Hufflepuff’s Seeker not far behind her. The two opposing Seekers race each other for it, both reaching out for it, and then, both girls are falling, with the Snitch no where in sight. The entire stadium was silent, holding their breaths in arenticipating of the announcement of who had caught the Snitch and which team had won the match. 

 

When the referees ran onto the field, inspecting the scene and revealing that Livewire had it, firmly clutched in her hand, James shouts, “And Livewire has caught the snitch, Slytherin has won!”

 

The stadium erupts with cheering (with the Hufflepuffs sulking in silence) and Lena feels like her heart is going to burst when Kara does a few victory flips, a wide grin on her face before she smiles sweetly at Lena and blows her a kiss in celebration. 

 

The moment is interrupted when Lucy Lane gleefully shouts, “In two weeks, watch Gryffindor kick Slytherin’s ass in the championship!” Seemingly getting another scolding, she quickly adds sheeishly, “Er, just kidding. But you should totally come because it'll be a good match to support Gryffindor!”

 

“Aren't you going to go congratulate your girlfriend?” Winn teases, noticing the way Lena's eyes haven't left Kara once since the game ended. 

 

“Shut up, Winn, she's not my girlfriend,” Lena simply dismisses, ignoring the smug smile that forms on his face when he quips, “But you  _ wish  _ she was.”

 

Lena gives him a glare, ignoring the way Jess rolls her eyes at them. “Whatever. I'm leaving.” As she gets her stuff to go, she can hear Winn mutter, “To see your girlfriend, I bet.”

\--

“Hey, nice job,” Lena says to Kara as soon as she reaches her on the side of the field. 

 

“Thanks,” Kara smiles, saying goodbye to a few teammates that she had been talking to, “I was pretty  _ motivated.”  _

 

Lena blushes red and then Kara smirks, “You look good in my jersey though.”

 

“Are you going to give this to me too?” Lena jokes (but also would not be opposed at all to keeping it-- it was comfy and smelled like Kara, so really it was perfect). 

 

Kara shrugs sheepishly, “I wish, but I feel like Coach would be pissed at me if I told him I lost my spare jersey for the fifth time.”

 

Arching her eyebrows in interest, Lena can't help but ask, “What happened to the other four?” And then Kara's cheeks turn bright red in embarrassment, “Either lost or stained terribly with food. And I accidentally bewitched one and I'm really sure where it went.”

 

It was such a Kara Danvers type response and Lena couldn't help but laugh. “Oh my gosh Kara, what are we going to do with you?” 

 

Kara shrugs and then takes a deep breath, as if trying to find the courage to say what she was going to say next. “You know, there's a victory party in the Slytherin Common Room later tonight. Would you maybe like to come? With me?” 

 

And Lena's confused whether Kara's asking to be her date or a friendly face at the party, but either way, she can't possibly find it within herself to say no. Even though she was almost positive that this was a terrible idea and not at all would help her get over her feelings for the unattainable blonde. But she chokes that all down and instead says, “I'd love to. Thanks for the invite.”

 

Then Kara wraps her arms around her and gives her a hug (and even though she's a little sweaty, Lena can't find it within herself to care), “I can't wait. I'll pick you up around 8!” And then Kara gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before nervously adjusting her glasses and saying something about changing and showering before skipping away. 

 

In all honestly, Lena didn't hear like, any of Kara’s words after the kiss, too shaken over the fact that Kara's lips had touched her cheek. She was embarrassingly frozen in the side of the field for a long time, touching her cheek in shock, until a wide grin formed across her face. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that was gay thanks for reading and let me what you think in the comments/what scenes you wanna see. come find me on tumblr [@luthorings ](http://luthorings.tumblr.com)!


	3. Chapter 3

“So you're telling me that Kara literally invited you to be her date at what's probably the most exclusive and anticipated event this month?” Winn asks incredulously as soon as Lena begins freaking out over what to wear and ranting about whether or not she should feign sickness. At Lena's hesitant nod and then dumbstruck, confused look (and Winn knows her well enough to know that she's spiraling and about to convince herself that it couldn't possibly be a date and just Kara being friendly), he just shakes his head, “First of all, that’s incredibly gay, it's definitely a date, and Kara definitely likes you too--  I mean, you two constantly give each other heart-eyes. Second of all, you're going and you're going to have an excellent time and then you're going to tell  _ me _ all about it.” 

 

Lena just stares at Winn, her mind stuck at the idea of Kara liking her back. Like, that was just preposterous right? Lena was almost 90% certain that Winn was just trying to play the supportive best friend role and that meant telling her what she wanted to hear, she was sure of it. Yet, she knew that Winn, for how small he was, could be exceptionally persistent. So with a sigh (and a flutter of excitement in her stomach), she resigned herself to the fact that she would go to this Slytherin victory party that would probably consist of an excessive amount of debauchery, drugs, and dirty dancing. “ _ Fine,  _ Winn. But you have to help me get ready.” 

 

At her words, Winn visibly brightened, fist pumping in his excitement, “Yes! This is gonna be amazing, just you wait.” 

 

When Lena had informed Winn that she had just planned to go to the party in her Hogwarts robes, Winn had nearly throttled her. Then, he had quickly disappeared into Lena's closet, muttering as he occasionally threw an outfit out of her closet or commented something about how little he's given to work with (it's not Lena's fault that Lillian Luthor had never considered scanty, tight party clothing as a priority when shopping).

 

When he victoriously came out of her closet with “the one,” Lena had at first been reluctant (she was also very tempted to make a “going out of the closet” joke, but she felt like Winn would probably actually throttle her if she did that). At his urging, however, she agreed to try it on. And even though a tight, black V-neck dress paired with green stiletto heels wasn't her normal attire, she figured that it worked. Plus, it was, as Winn put it, the “most exclusive and anticipated event”, and she couldn't exactly show up in rags (or sweatpants, no matter how appealing that sounded after a long day). 

 

At promptly eight, Kara knocked on the door, and before Lena could get the door, Winn had beat her to it, leaving Lena in the dust, putting final touches on her makeup.

 

“Hey, Winn!” Kara greeted to a shell-shocked Winn (Lena figured that he was in shock over the fact that Kara Danvers knew his name). “Is Lena ready?” She craned her head a little through the open crack of the door to see if she could spot Lena, and Winn seemed to suddenly remember his manners. “Oh, please come in! She should be ready in a second.”

 

With a gulp and a miniature pep-talk (“You've faced rude, misogynist old men who constantly doubt your readiness leading the family business, surely you can face Kara Danvers and a small party”), Lena walks out to where Kara and Winn are. She comes in to Winn giving Kara a set of ground rules and while she's flattered Winn cares about her so much, she's also a little exasperated. “And, lastly, you better have her home by 11. No dilly-dallying and fooling around, you hear me?” Winn tries his best to muster a scary Dad voice but honestly, for Lena, it's difficult to take seriously. Kara, on the other hand, seems enraptured by Winn’s words, nodding every once in awhile. 

 

Deciding that it was time to bring an end to this terrible situation, Lena cleared her throat. “Hey, Kara,” Lena shyly says with a nervous smile, and when they lock eyes, Lena swears that time stands still (and she's about 80% certain that there's no magic involved, although her being bewitched could explain the tingly feeling she gets when around the Slytherin girl). If Lena wasn't so preoccupied with the way Kara's green and silver dress clung to her every curve and muscle, she might have noticed Kara staring, stunned, at her too. It was a situation Winn would have pointed to as a classic case of useless lesbians and it wasn't long before Winn was making excuses to get the hell out of that room with a shout of, “Use protection, kids!” ringing from the hallway. 

 

Kara's eventually shaken from her stupor and she dumbly hands Lena a yellow and green flower assortment, “I, uh, got you these. You, uh, mentioned earlier that green and yellow clash but yeah, I think as flowers, it blends pretty nicely.” Scratching her head awkwardly, Kara looks unbelievably nervous, scrutinizing Lena's expression for a reaction. 

 

And Lena has to admit that the combination is rather beautiful-- it sort of reminds her of a citrus lime and lemon arrangement but it works (and maybe part of the reason she's so in love with these flowers is because they're from Kara and Kara obviously went through a great deal of thought and effort in attaining them). “They're stunning,” Lena smiles, embracing Kara in a hug before she can possibly second-guess it, “Thanks so much.”

 

“Of course,” Kara beams, “Anything for Slytherin’s biggest fan.”

 

Lena just rolls her eyes dramatically. “Excuse me, but I'm definitely not Slytherin’s biggest fan. I'm just  _ your  _ biggest fan.” And then Kara beams even brighter and Lena can't even find herself minding that her confession probably wasn't what a friend would say to another platonic friend, but it's  _ fine.  _ She was sure she would have plenty of time to second-guess it later. 

 

\--

When they arrive at the Slytherin party, hand in hand in a way that feels decidedly non-platonic, the party is already in full swing. The dungeons were terribly dark, illuminated only by dramatic green lights around the room. There was a punch bowl filled with a green liquid Lena was almost positive was spiked. The music was much too loud (and so unlike the soft indie music she was a fan of), the bass was shaking the room, and Lena could only wince as she watched classmates grind and get entirely too close to other students. Really, seeing teenagers practically humping each other on the dance floor was not something she wanted to see. As the two entered the party, several people turned towards them, probably a little tipsy or drunk as they embraced Kara, often with a congratulations on a game well-played. Lena was relatively sure she got a few weird glances, but before it could escalate into a comment or a mean remark, Kara shot them an effective glare that instantly shut them up. 

 

As if sensing her discomfort, Kara only clutched her hand tighter. “Everything okay?” Kara asked, care in her voice, “We can leave if you want.”

 

“No, it's fine,” Lena waved off, “Plus, this is a party celebration your team’s victory. As captain, I feel like you're pretty obligated to be here.”

 

Kara shrugged, giving her hand another squeeze. “I guess, but we can leave any time you want,” and then Kara gives Lena a sheepish grin, “To be honest, I normally just come to these for the free food and drinks.”

 

“Why am I not surprised?” Lena sighs, dramatically throwing her arms up in the air. 

 

“Can I get you a drink?” Kara asks, and when Lena nods and offers to go with her, the two head over to the drinks and food table. “At this point in the evening, this is probably  _ heavily  _ spiked and really, I wouldn't heavily recommend drinking this.” But Lena's feeling a little adventurous and even though the green liquid looks absolutely revolting, she accepts a cup, taking a small sip, gagging at its terrible taste. “Hey, I warned you,” Kara chuckles before taking a sip herself, her face instantly scrunching into one of distaste. 

 

“This is absolutely awful. It tastes like someone mixed an excessive amount of vodka and whiskey to diluted Kool-Aid,” Lena complains, throwing away the rest of the drink and grabbing a bottle of water instead. 

 

“That's probably what it is,” Kara admits, “Livewire isn't exactly known for her drink-making prowess or creativity, but most people at these parties want to get hammered so they don't mind the taste.” 

 

Lena just sighs dramatically, and maybe it's the tiny amount of alcohol racing in her system that leads her to say, “Good thing I didn't come to this party for the drinks then.” 

 

Kara's looking at her curiously then, “And what did you come here for?”

 

“You, obviously” Lena's unable to stop her words from coming out, but this temporary mortification is worth it when Kara turns to her, absolutely beaming. 

 

“Does this mean you like Quidditch now?” Kara smirks, her face hopeful. 

 

“Absolutely not,” Lena merely responds, and at Kara's crestfallen look, she quickly adds, “But I guess it's not as terrible as I initially judged it to be.”

 

Before Kara is able to respond, however, Mon-El comes up to them, a cocky smirk on his face while carrying two glasses of the putrid green drink. “Hey ladies,” he greets with a wink. 

 

Kara simply sighs, and Lena's not exaggerating when she says that it looks like Kara would like nothing more than to pummel the Slytherin player. “Mon-El, what could you possibly want? Lena and I are trying to have a conversation.” 

 

“Ah, nothing much,” Mon-El simply shrugs before placing a hand on Lena's bare shoulder, “Just wondering who your lovely friend is. I'm almost insulted you didn't introduce us, you can't just hog your beautiful friends. Sharing is caring, after all.” Mon-El winks and Lena feels the urge to either throw up or punch him in the face 

 

Then Kara's giving him an absolutely murderous look and Mon-El, finally seeming to catch up on Kara's sour mood, turns his attention from Kara to Lena. And then Mon-El’s lifting her hand to his face to give it a feather light kiss in a move of false chivalry. “I'm Mon-El and it's an absolute pleasure to meet you --?” 

 

The question is obviously there and Lena, while she has absolutely no intention of even humoring this fuckboy, also recognizes that she probably shouldn't be overly rude to a Slytherin Quidditch star if she didn't want to get kicked out. Plus, she figured a name was entirely harmless, so with a sigh, she just answers in a clipped tone, “Lena Luthor.” She reasoned that once he realized she was a Luthor and related to Lex, he would shy away, returning to whatever slimy hole he came from, but if possible, the sly smirk on his face only widens. 

 

“A beautiful name for for a beautiful girl,” Mon-El purrs, and then he leans closer until he's whispering in her ear and blowing hot breath into it. “You know, I've always liked my girls a little bit crazy.” Lena's stunned into silence because while she's used to whispers and mean comments due to her last name,  _ this _ is something new, and honestly, Lena would rather people avoid her at all costs than try to sleep with her because she's a Luthor.

 

Before Lena can react in a sensible yet clear way, Kara acts for her, seemingly hearing the words Mon-El had said to her. Then Kara's dragging Mon-El by his ear to a secluded corner and while Kara probably thinks she's whispering in a discrete manner, Lena figures her elevated anger led to Kara practically yelling at Mon-El and really, Lena can basically hear every word.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Kara practically shouts, jabbing a finger into Mon-El’s chest intimidatingly. Mon-El noticeably winces, “Calm down, Kara. It’s fine, she was totally into me. Plus, you're the one that broke up with me, you can't get mad if I'm trying to meet someone new.” 

 

Lena figures that Mon-El is entirely delusional if he thought she had been into him. Utter disgust and revulsion was closer to the target. Even more frustratingly, she can't felt the flare of jealousy she feels at the knowledge that Kara and Mon-El had once been a thing. “No, she wasn't. She's here with me, Mon-El.”

 

And then realization dawns his face and Lena is optimistic he finally got the message (and Lena's heart flutters at that implication that she's here with Kara, even if it's as friends) but then he opens his mouth again and all hope is lost. “Oh,  _ oh,”  _ he merely chokes out, before a cocky smirk once again forms across his weaselly face, “You know, I'm not opposed to making this a threesome. There's more than enough of me to go around so you don't need to be jealous.” Lena is half tempted to go over to the two of them and slap knee him in a sensitive area but then rationally talks herself out of it. 

 

Turns out, any action on her party was totally unnecessary because Kara's face visibly darkens and she begins furiously whispering in a way that was too quiet for Lena to hear but was obviously threatening if the way the blood drained out of Mon-El’s face was any indication. Before Lena knows it, Mon-El is heading back over to her, with a kicked puppy look on his face. “Uh, sorry about that. You're not crazy at all and I'm sure you're an absolutely lovely person,” Mon-El stammers, looking over to Kara every once in awhile as of to confirm that he was saying the right things. Then he bows in front of her and Lena is unsure how to react so she just awkwardly pats him on the back and says,  “No problem,” before excusing herself from him and heading over to Kara.

 

After Mon-El nervously scampers away, Lena presses her hand to Kara's shoulder, “What'd you say to him?” 

 

Kara shrugs, her cheeks burning bright. “Nothing much. Just that what he said was wrong with maybe a few threats.” Lena feels like Kara is definitely downplaying what exactly she said to Mon-El but she decides not to question it.  

 

“Regardless, thanks uh, for that,” Lena smiles, “No one has really ever stood up for me like that.” Which is the truth but Lena also is worried that she was too honest. She's worried that Kara will suddenly realize why everyone else besides Winn and Jess stay away from just another “psycho Luthor” and make some excuse to cut Lena out of her life. 

 

But then Kara's smiling, slinging an arm around her shoulder. “What are friends for?” she quips with a smirk, and Lena's almost certain she's never had  _ family,  _ much less friends, like Kara Danvers before. “Um, do you maybe want to dance?” Kara shifts nervously, gesturing to the dance floor lit up by green lights in the center of the room and offering her a hand. 

 

“I'd love to,” Lena says in a heartbeat, taking Kara's hand and trying (but failing) to stop thinking about how it felt like their hands fit each other perfectly. 

 

A trap remix of of a pop song was loudly playing, shaking the dancefloor terribly, and it seemed that not even an inch of personal space existed on the small dancefloor because all Lena could see were bodies flush together. It smelled like a mix between sweat and alcohol and Lena was pretty sure she saw a girl take off her shirt and hurl it towards a Slytherin Quidditch player. She was also relatively sure that two people were having sex on the dancefloor, something which literally no one paid any mind, too hammered and wrapped up in someone else to give it any notice. Suffice to say, it was a mess of a scene and not exactly a situation Lena typically found herself on Friday nights. 

 

“These, uh, get pretty wild as you can tell,” Kara chuckles nervously as if worrying that Lena will decide to ditch her, “We can go someplace quieter if you'd like?”

 

Lena swallowed her anxiety, however, because she could totally handle this, especially with Kara at her side. She was sure of it. Plus, Winn was always telling her that she needed to get out of her comfort zone more, and this seemed like a good situation to do so. “No, this is fine,” and giving Kara a reassuring smile, she took Kara's hand and dragged the two of them to the dancefloor, “Come on, let's dance.”

 

Kara seemed to falter, not exactly knowing what type of dancing was acceptable in the confines of their relationship, but whenever Kara literally started dancing two feet away from Lena, she couldn't help but tease her. “You can get a little closer you know,” Lena laughs playfully, and under the dark light she can see Kara blush as she hesitantly moves so that her body is right against Lena's. “Is this okay?” Kara asks, her voice husky and deep. And now with Kara pressing into her, Lena feels like her brain is in overload and that wow, she may just forget to breathe. 

 

“More than okay,” Lena manages to whisper, moving her other hand so that it's also intertwined with Kara's. With every beat of the song, they both get more bold, with Kara turning around so that her back was to Lena's front, placing their hands up against her abs, and the two of them shaking to the beat of the song?

 

_ Is it desire? Or is it love that I'm feeling for you?  _ the music crones, and Lena finds herself caught up in the moment, unable to concentrate on anything other than Kara and how good it feels to have her pressed against her. And Lena knows that they look like the horny teenagers she was criticizing minutes ago but it's  _ fine  _ if they stay in this moment. 

 

Lena is just about to do something reckless like kiss Kara when there's a tap on her shoulder. “ _ What?”  _ she snaps as she turns around, only to be faced with Veronica Sinclair, a malicious grin on her face. Her body instantly tenses, which Kara quickly notices and she turns around with a frown on her face. 

 

“Ah, why isn't it Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor.” Lena is absolutely certain nothing good will come out of this interaction and she's incredibly tempted to drag the two of them away from the snake, but before she can Kara is greeting Veronica with a polite hello. “Kara, another wonderful game,” Veronica drawls out slowly, and Lena hates how slimy Veronica’s presence makes her feel.

 

“Thanks, Veronica,” Kara smiles, before a small frown formed on her face, as if sensing Lena's discomfort, “So what brings you here?” 

 

“Ah, nothing much,” Veronica waves her hand away nonchalantly, “Just wondering if I could steal Lena away for a dance.” 

 

Lena notes humorlessly how the blood drains from Kara's cheeks and how any previous attempt at civility fades away. “Yeah, sure, if Lena wants,” Kara frowns, clearly remembering seeing how close the two of them were at her Quidditch practice. 

 

“I don't,” Lena just bites back, staring at Veronica in defiance. She knows that the best course of action is to stifle her hatred for the other girl and suffer through a dance, but she was done acting like one of her mother's pawns, controlled by Roulette’s threats. “I think it'd be best if you left us alone.”

 

Veronica just rolls her eyes, but there's a flash of anger in her eyes and Lena knows that this is somehow going to get back to her mother. “You guys are no fun,” she drawls, “I'll see you later, Lena. Do call me if you get bored.” She looks Kara up and down, with a sly smirk and Lena hates it. Before it can escalate, she's leaving and Lena can't help but breathe in relief. 

 

Moments afterwards, Kara drags the two of them off the dancefloor, to a corner more isolated. “What was that about?” she questions, curiosity and jealousy clearly written in her face.

 

“Just an old flame,” Lena says as nonchalantly as possible but then she can't help but add bitterly, “What's up with you and Mon-El?”

 

A flash of surprise appears on her face as if she didn't expect Lena to pick up on that. “We, uh, used to be a thing. It didn't work out, though,” Kara just mutters, “As you can tell, he's kind of an asshole.”

 

“The biggest asshole,” she nods in agreement. Lena figures it must have been the small amount of alcohol in her system that lead her to ask the next question. “So like, what is this?” At Kara's questioning look, Lena sighs, figuring that she's kind of dug herself into a hole and there's not that much to lose by digging even deeper. “Like, is this a date, a friendly outing-- what?”

 

It's Kara's turn to blush this time and Kara left gaping like a fish, unsure how to answer. It takes a small bit, but Kara then finds the words. “A date, if you'd like?” At Lena's frozen expression (because Lena can't believe this, surely she heard the blonde wrong), she quickly adds nervously, “But not if you don't want that. Yeah, this can just be a friendly outing because we're good friends right and this is what friends do, I think? And we can just forget--” 

 

“ _ Kara,”  _ Lena cuts her off Kara's rambling with a laugh, “I'd love for this to be a date.” 

 

“Really?” Kara asks, her expression light and hopeful. 

 

Lena shakes her head again, before flashing Kara a bright smile in return. “Yes, really.”

 

“Good, because if it wasn't clear, I really like you,” Kara clarifies, cupping Lena's face with her hand. Lena is pretty sure fireworks are going on in her head and she's half wondering if she had a lot more to drink and is currently imagining this whole situation but then she realizes it's real when Kara's kissing her and wow, her lips are so soft and this is so perfect--

 

“ _ Ow _ ,” Kara exclaims, quickly jumping back from Lena and assuaging her head injury with her hand. 

 

At first, Lena's not that sure what what happened, but then she sees the small dent in the wall right next to them. “Did you just bump your head against the wall?” Lena asked incredulously.

 

At Kara's sheepish nod, Lena can't help but wonder how Hogwarts’ Quidditch star is so clumsy (and really, how she got so lucky to be with Kara in this moment). “ _ Unbelievable, _ ” Lena can't help but tease before pressing her lips down on Kara's once more (except this time, being way more conscious where Kara's head is).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song in the chapter - desire by years & years  
> this will probably be it but I might make a lil epilogue with the final Quidditch matcheck but we shall see. anyways thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and like always, please let me know what you think in the comments! like always, come find me on tumblr [@luthorings](http://luthorings.tumblr.com)!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed + thanks for readings. I'll probably end up adding more later so stay tuned for that. let me know what you think in the comments and, of course, come find me on tumblr [@luthorings](http://luthorings.tumblr.com)!


End file.
